


Somewhere Out There

by Aoileen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crash Landing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hope, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoileen/pseuds/Aoileen
Summary: A crash landing. A wounded general. A few thoughts on the future of the clones.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146





	1. Part 1

It happened fast. Too fast. At one moment they were still on their way to the battlefield and then within a second, they swooped down on the ground. They hadn’t been shot down by the enemy, the battle plane simply had a hole in the tank, which led to an explosion.

When they crashed into the ground, it rattled and clanked, followed by the screams of the soldiers. Cody opened his eyes first and noticed that the ship was lying sideways. He tried to get up, but something heavy rested on his chest- or rather someone, who groaned in pain. "Waxer," Cody said, "Can you stand up?" "Sure, Commander," the clone answered, “Just give me a second.” Then he sighed once again and pulled himself up. Cody, still lying there, felt something dripping into his face: Blood. A large cut was visible on Waxer's chest plate and from there a trickle ran down the clone's body. Cody quickly got up. "Waxer, you okay?" "Yeah, 'm fine”, his brother said, even though Cody could see the pain in his eyes. 

The Commander looked around them. All of the clones were laying on the metallic ground and they were moaning, cursing and holding their heads. "Brothers, is anyone injured?" Cody asked, and his eyes, which were filled with worry, remained on those, who were no longer moving. "Trixster's dead," declared Wooley, and from another side of the spaceship another clone said, "Winx and Trapper, too." 

Cody sighed and looked up, where the destroyed door of the spaceship was. Because of the inclination of the ship, they would have to jump to get to it. "Men, this is our exit." Cody pointed at the door and the first two clones started climbing up. The others lined up behind him. "Are we going to leave the dead behind?", Boil asked waving at the three lifeless bodies. "No. First we have to get out here and then we'll take care of them”, Cody explained and Boil nodded.  
One by one all thirty clones went outside. "Commander, what about the General?", Waxer asked, who was still on his side when all of the other clones had already left the ship. Cody spun around. "Wait, wasn’t he among the others?" "No," Waxer replied and it felt like Cody was hit in the face with a fist. How could he not have noticed that? "Waxer, come. He's got be here somewhere." 

The ship wasn't big. To be precise it only consisted of the soldiers' quarters and a separate storage area. The storage room was a mess. There were no lights, the shelves had fallen down and the crates for supply were sort of laying around. Under a pile of crates, Cody noticed a hand. "The general," he exclaimed, and ran to the pile to clear away the crates. Waxer did the same, and together they uncovered the body buried beneath them. "General Kenobi," Cody said as he saw the Jedi's face. A cut crossed his forehead and he was unconscious, but his chest rose and fell. He was alive. "General," Cody shook the wounded man gently, "General, I need you to wake up." Luckily, he did. His otherwise bright eyes were dull, but he was awake. At least for now.  
"C-cody, what happened?" the Jedi stuttered. "We crashed. Are you injured, General?" "No." The Jedi lifted himself up, but as soon as he put his weight on his left leg, he moaned. Cody quickly put his arm around his General’s waist, so that he wouldn’t collapse. "Thanks," Kenobi replied, and with a mild smile he added, "Now let’s get out of here.” 

The crash landing must have been a blessing in disguise. The incident was not a pleasant one, and the fact that their crash site was further north than the battlefield led to temperatures they were not equipped to withstand. But at least they found a cave, which gave them protection from the cold weather, even though when they arrived, all of them were already soaked because of the rain. 

A few of the clones returned to the ship shortly afterwards to fetch blankets and food and to bury the dead. Besides Trixster, Trapper and Winx, the two pilots had also died, the rest of the clones were unharmed except for minimal injuries. The Jedi, however, was badly injured. He was sitting on a rock right next to Cody. For once he tried to stand up, but as soon as he put weight on his leg, a pain ran through his bones. “You should get you checked by Helix”, the Commander said. “No, I’m fine”, Obi-Wan answered, “Besides, Helix has enough work to do with the others.” But-“, Cody wanted to say but was immediately interrupted by the Jedi. “Anakin is surely already searching for us. His troops will find us soon and then I’ll go to the medical bay.” Cody wanted to contradict because he saw the pain in the Jedi’s blue eyes and how much his General tried to hide it, but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to persuade him. So the Commander simply said: “I hope you’re right, General.” 

He was wrong. Even when the last rays of sunlight left the sky and the only light was the campfire in the middle of the men, there was no sign of help. The soldiers had made themselves comfortable, had taken off their armor and put blankets over themselves instead.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Boil said next to Cody, pointing to the sky. "There are so many stars and galaxies out there. Sometimes I wonder if there's a place where even we, clones, would be free." "Pah" Waxer replied, patting his brother on the shoulder. "These are just your daydreams again." "And what if they aren't?" replied Boil, slightly disappointed and Waxer sighed. "Then that would be very nice. Really. But there’s definitely no such place like this.” “How do you know?” Boil crossed his arms and turned his gaze to Waxer. “’Cause we’d know about this place." "You know what? I'll ask the General," Boil explained, stood up and ran to the General, who was still sitting on the same rocks a bit away from the vode. Cody turned to Waxer, whose face shimmered reddish in the glow of the flames. "I think it would be better if you didn't object-" Waxer interrupted him, "It's dullness what Boil’s talking about. There'll never be a world where we're allowed to live like normal people." "Still, don’t take this hope away from him," Cody replied, and then the two of them remained silent until Boil came back. “And what did you find out?” Waxer asked, but Boil only turned to Cody. “Commander, I don't think the General is well. He asserts that he is, but he really doesn’t look good.” Cody sighed. “I'll check on him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language, so there may be grammatical errors in the text. I would be very happy if you would point these out to me. I would also appreciate feedback, criticism and suggestions for improvement in the comments. Thanks. :))


	2. Part 2

Boil was right. The General was clearly not feeling well. When Cody addressed him first, he didn't react. It was only when he called him "Obi-Wan" that he opened his sea-blue eyes. "Y-ya, C-cody?" The man's voice trembled and his whole body shook. "General, you should come with me and sit at the campfire. The night is too cold even for a Jedi." "I- I'm fine, Cody. I-I was just me-meditating," the Jedi stuttered, but Cody did not believe him. "General, you'll come with me to the campfire. You need some warmth." The Jedi tried to argue, but the clone had already pulled him up. He grabbed his arm, so that the Jedi wouldn't have to strain the broken leg, but already after the second step, the General lost all his strength. "I'm dizzy," he whispered before his legs gave way and his head fell back powerless. "General," Cody exclaimed baffled, trying to hold the limp body in his hands. “General”, he repeated, but the Jedi didn’t react anymore. He was unconscious. 

"He has a concussion, a laceration, a fractured lower leg and he's hypothermic. Dangerously hypothermic," diagnosed Helix, the medic. The General lay on a blanket on the stone floor and his body was shivering under the cold. The Commander’s heart ached at the sight of the Jedi’s pale skin and his blue lips. "Why didn't you check on him, Helix?" stormed Cody with rage in his eyes, “How could you not see how hurt he was?” The other Clone crossed his arms. “I saw it”, explained Helix, “but he forbade me to treat his wounds.” Cody knew that his brother really would have taken care of the Jedi. Still there was so much anger inside of him and he simply needed to blame someone for the bad condition his General was in. However, he had to calm down in order to help the injured man.

"What do we do now?", Cody finally asked. Helix pointed to one of the boxes with the supplies. “We need blankets and clothes.” Boil, who had been standing next to the Commander, immediately ran there to get something, while Cody and Helix knelt down next to the Jedi. "We have to change him." Cody hesitated. "What? But we can’t, I mean, in front of the men…”, he interposed. "They won’t mind. Besides, we have no choice. If the General stays in these wet clothes, he'll freeze to death." "Okay, I get it," Cody said. However, he took a last look at his other brothers, who were sitting around the campfire. They had all turned away out of respect. It was better that way because Cody didn't want them to see the general in that condition- so weak and so hurt. 

Then he started to undo the soaking wet tunic that covered the Jedi's torso. Underneath the beige material there was a brown linen cloth, which was soaked as well. Cody unbuttoned the linen to see a bare breast. Bruises covered the upper body of the Jedi and a long scar stretched across his chest. Cody could not help but run his index finger over the scar. It was not old, because it still shone red and, in some places, there was still a crust. 

"Helix, how?" Cody asked and pointed to the huge scar. The Medic looked up only briefly, only to immediately take care of the bandage around Obi-Wan's leg again. "I stopped hoping the General would pay me a visit a long time ago." "But how can the wound heal if no one takes care of it?" Cody asked and pulled a dry top over the sleeping Jedi. "It’s called ‘Force healing’," Helix explained, "Even though it’s not really ‘healing’ at all. The Jedi simply turn off their emotions until the wound is gone, but their body suffers anyways." He cut off the bandage and looked up at Cody. "Now you have to keep the General warm", said the healer, and switched to the Jedi's head. He raised his upper body slightly, causing the injured man to moan. Cody hesitated, but then he sat down behind the Jedi and Helix let him sink back slowly, so that Obi-Wan's head landed on Cody's chest. The Commander himself leaned against a storage box and wrapped his arms around the Jedi to pull him closer. Helix already wanted to leave, but Cody made him stop. “You know, Helix, I’m worried about him and his self-destructive behavior.” The medic sighed. “Cody, sometimes I doubt if it's a good call that the Jedi are generals. They weren't born to be soldiers like us clones, and the war is destroying them out of it. The scar shows only a fraction of the pain he has to go through.” “So what can we do?”, asked Cody. “We can be there, when they need you.”

The night was long, but the Commander couldn’t sleep at all. Eventually, long before dawn, the Jedi's eyes opened. He blinked, wounded, considering he'd fallen fast asleep to his commander. “Cody, what?” "You were hypothermic, General. I was there to keep you warm. I can leave if you want me too." The Jedi shook his head, and his blue eyes searched for Cody's brown. "No, stay. And call me Obi-Wan for now."  
“O-Obi-Wan, you should take better care of you," Cody replied, “You almost scared me to death today.” “I’m sorry, Cody. It’s just that the Medics already have enough work and I don’t want your brothers to suffer, when I’m treated before them just because I have a higher rank”, explained the Jedi looking even deeper in the Commander’s eyes. “We’re just clones”, explained Cody, “We’re replaceable.” Obi-Wan interrupted him by grabbing Cody’s hand, which was still resting on his chest. Their fingers intertwined - Cody's big and strong and Obi-Wan's long and elegant.  
“Cody, you’re not ‘just clones’.” “General.“ “Don’t call me that.” “Obi-Wan, with all due respect, the archives on Coruscant label us as ‘just clones’. We don’t have any rights. All we are is weapon of the Republic.” It wasn’t good to upset his General regarding his current condition. But when the words left Cody’s mouth, it was already too late. “Cody”, Obi-Wan struggled for words, “I’m sorry.” Cody knew the Jedi was talking sincerely and right then he probably realized, why Boil had asked him the question about another galaxy, where clones were no clones, earlier. He gently squeezed Cody’s hand, who was just starring at the Jedi and waiting for his next words. “You’re so much more than just a weapon. You’re a brother, a friend, a good man. Cody, you’re very important to me.” The Jedi laid his head on Cody's shoulder and Cody could smell the General's scent. It was a mixture of autumn, salt and tea. "And so are you, my Jedi”, whispered Cody and placed a kiss on Obi-Wans hair. 

When his General’s breathes became slow and calm again, the Clone’s gaze went to the night sky. He remembered what Boil had said earlier about somewhere far, far away. Somewhere, where his brothers and his Jedi wouldn’t have to be warriors but civilians and they would be able to life, which was filled with peace and love.  
It was highly unlikely that such a place actually really existed. But still, Cody couldn’t help but hold on to his little piece of hope. Hope for this place somewhere out there.


End file.
